


Magnus fic colleciton

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magnus Bane Appreciation Month, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: A collection of my fics I've written for the Magnus Bane Appreciation Month 2018.Some Malec and GEN.





	1. Magnus+Catarina GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> Week one: Era-fic, pre-canon.
> 
> Week two: relationships, Catarnia+Magnus GEN.
> 
> The fics for this series can be found on tumblr here: http://falazurefic.tumblr.com/tagged/magnusmonth
> 
> _“I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”_

* * *

 

“I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”

Catarina swallows as she hears the words, never sure how to respond or even how to being putting together her thoughts in a way that he will listen.

Oh of course she wants to reassure Magnus that he’s the best, that he’s everything, that he can be so many things on his own without others. (And they’re all true words, she’d never lie to him about this).

But like this, with how small and fragile he looks now she knows that he won’t listen to that. Won’t care to hear the words that she could speak from her heart because his is hurting so badly.

Immortal lives are hard, she knows this intimately, knows how often they suffer loss and grief over and over again.

It’s the hand they’re dealt and you either go mad or learn to live through the pain.

But to give yourself to another immortal, to pledge you life to theirs only for them to spurn and mock the love you have given? Catarina can’t begin to imagine what that feels like.

She’s had her dalliances sure, has loved both mortal and immortal alike but… She has never let it get too far, always guarded hear heart so that the inevitable end never felt as bitter as it could.

But Magnus, he gave himself so freely when he fell. Devoted himself so wholly to those he loved that every time it ended it chipped away at him little by little.

She didn’t know how he survived it but he always did, and he would this time.

She and Ragnor would be there for him, to let him yell, spit, blow things up if need be. Whatever he needed.

But for the moment she simply moved closer and held his hands tighter.

This hurt would fade and he would rise stronger from it.

Of that she was certain.


	2. Magnus GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week one: Era-fic, pre-canon.
> 
> _“What are you afraid of?”_

* * *

 

The thing is, he knows it’s wrong.

He knows that everything about this is wrong, he’s known it for a while if he’s being honest, but he’d been too cowardly, too chicken-shit to do anything about it.

“ _What are you afraid of?”_

Being left-abandoned in the streets to fend for himself. Of people finding out what he is. Hunting him down. Killing him.

“ _What are you afraid of?”_

The terror in the eyes of others as he casts his magic. Hearing screams as he burns the flesh off of those who wronged him. He tells himself they deserved it. His father tells him they deserved it.

“ _What are you afraid of?”_

That one day he won’t care who he hurts. That he will loose his heart and soul to the darkness he was birthed from. That damnation is all that awaits him.

“ _What are you afraid of?”_

Cat-eyes just like his own. A smile so thin he can almost see the rotten flesh it’s pulled over.  A handsome face that hides countless horrors behind it. A man who tells him that he is his kin who asks him to do things no one should ever do.

“ _What are you afraid of?”_

Being alone.

But what he fears most is turning into a person his father _admired_ , so if he has to cut-out that part of his life to stop it. To be free.

He would die trying.


	3. Malec ft Lorenzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week one: Era-fic, post-canon.
> 
> Week two: relationships week, Malec ft Lorenzo.
> 
> _“It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”_

* * *

 

Even though Magnus was glad to have his position and title back it’s been a chore dealing with Lorenzo during the change-over, the other man being his usual _charming_ self during his visits to Magnus’ loft to make sure everything was in order.

Magnus relished the fact that he was going to be able to help his people as he needed again, but he could certainly do without the attitude from the other warlock. Thankfully this was the last time he needed to come over.

“It’s a bit garish.” Lorenzo commented as he sauntered around Magnus’ study, eyeing the various vials and books as he seemed to take everything with the utmost boredom. “Although it _does_ fit the owner.”

Lorenzo turned to flash an entirely shit-eating grin and him and Magnus grit his teeth as he continued to look over the various forms and papers the other man had brought over.

Changing a High-Warlock around was perhaps a bit more bureaucratic than most would assume, but it was always best to have all the checks and ticks in the right place before anything was fully agreed upon. For all Magnus knew Lorenzo had kept some completely unsavory task in holding until this very moment and he would rather be prepared for it, or he would fob it off onto the other man.

Petty perhaps, but never let it be said that Magnus’ was entirely above letting people stew in their own mess.

He dutifully ignored Lorenzo as he stepped up to the table, still sporting that moronic smile. “Though I suppose not everyone can be expected to have good taste.”

“Oh I don’t know, I’d rather a home feel like it has some life in it rather than be perfectly polished but hollow.” Alec stated as he entered the room, two glasses of whiskey in his hands as he walked past Lorenzo and stopped next to Magnus, not dropping his stern gaze from Lorenzo as he handed Magnus his glass.

Magnus dutifully kept his face devoid of all amusement and took his drink.

Lorenzo scoffed.

“There’s homey and then there’s a mess.”

“Hm.” Alec tapped a finger against his glass. “You know it’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.” Alec dropped his gaze to the papers Magnus was looking through, his expression almost bored. “Besides I’m not sure the man with vanity painting of himself as a baby has any grounds to criticise someone else’s decorating decisions.”

“Really a full painting?” Magnus knew about it of course, Alec had regaled him with the story after they’d finished their work at Lorenzo’s entirely too elaborate mansion, but where was the fun in letting him know that?

“Mm, with himself as the centre-piece. Terribly gauche if I’m being honest.” Magnus bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at Alec’s nonplussed expression, though he could see the twinkle of mischief that was no doubt reflected in his own eyes.

Lorenzo spluttered and Magnus hid his grin behind his glass as he took a sip.

“If we could finish this up.” Lorenzo gestured at the papers on the table, clearly in no mood to have others dissect _his_ personal tastes.

“Oh of course.” Magnus “I’m just making sure everything is in order.” He flashed an entirely too-fake grin at Lorenzo and made a show of sorting through the last few forms. “Everything seems to be okay and, aha!” Magnus pulled one set of papers from the rest. “An outstanding appointment that you no-doubt were working your way towards?”

Lorenzo’s mouth was slack as he looked down at the papers and back up at Magnus’ face and Magnus did he best to keep his expression as neutral as possible, they both knew what Lorenzo had been trying to do and Magnus knew there was no way for the other man to protest without making it obvious.

Fuming Lorenzo snatched the papers.

“Yes of course, must have put that one in by mistake.” Lorenzo said through clenched teeth.

“It’s fine these things happen.” Magnus waved him off, fake-smile still plastered across his lips and Lorenzo’s face was beginning to turn and interesting shade of red. “If that’s all I think we’re done here?”

Lorenzo opened his mouth once, twice then snapped it shut before turning and stalking out of the room. “It was lovely doing business with you!” Magnus called out just before he heard the unmistakable sound of his front door opening and shutting rather loudly.

Both him and Alec dissolved into a fit if laughter, Alec’s eyes still locked onto the doorway Lorenzo had left through.

“Ass.” Alec muttered beside him and Magnus could only nod in response.

“Good riddance.”


	4. Magnus GEN, TW: suidical/depressive thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week one: Era-fic, pre-canon.
> 
> Trigger warnings for suicidal and depressive thoughts in this one folks.

* * *

 

He can feel the wind whipping at his face as he stares down at the black inky mass of water beneath him.

He’s not quite sure how he ended up here, can’t really remember how he came to decide to be standing on the edge of a bridge. But he also can’t bring himself to move.

Instead he stares at the rolling mass of waves and finds it harder with each passing second to come up with reasons as to why he shouldn’t just jump. To not end it all and be free.

He’s not sure what’s brought this on, if it’s sudden, or always been there chewing and gnawing away at him from the inside.

But it’s there now, always in the back of his mind.

How truly alone he is.

Life is hard, that much is true for anyone, he’s no different, no exception to the rule.

But lately it feels like life is hitting him harder, that dealing with the pain of loss is getting harder.

He’s always hated being alone and it’s almost like he’s finally realised that one day it will just be him. No one else.

He’s not sure he likes the idea of that.

He can feel himself loosening his grip on the rail behind him, his body pitching forward ever so slightly and it would be easy, so easy to just let go. To surrender himself to the darkness. Where he can finally be at peace. No more pain, no more hurt, just blissful emptiness forever.

And the worst part in all of this, is that no one is trying to stop him, no one is reaching out a hand to help. He’s left dangling over the edge of a bridge for all the world to see, and the world doesn’t care. If it ever did.

He doesn’t hear the footsteps behind him at first.

Too numb to everything.

But he hears a voice eventually, soothing and beautiful.

Someone he wrongfully considers an angel for far too long, he won’t realise his mistake until it’s too late, until the hooks are in too deep. Allows himself to suffer for longer than he should.

They will save him and damn him all at once.

But he will live on, survive the pain, come out stronger.

Because that’s what he always does.

He endures.


	5. Magnus+Clary GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: relationships, Magnus+Clary, GEN.
> 
> _“I made a mistake.”_

* * *

 

“I made a mistake!” Clary barrelled past him into his home, eyes wide with worry and her hands wringing together in front of her. She paced back and forth in the entrance way as Magnus shut the door, chewing on her bottom lip with a frown settled deep on her features.

“What happened?” She looked up at him once, face pulling in embarrassment before looking back at the floor.

“I didn’t mean to do it! It just happened and now there’s a mess and-”

“Clary.” Her head snapped up at that and Magnus stepped forwards to rest his hands on her arms, trying to calm her and stop her pacing all at once. “Breathe.” She took in a deep breath at that, eyes closing before opening as she exhaled.

Magnus smiled at her. “Now, tell me what happened.”

“Okay, well I was going to surprise Isabelle with lunch at her favourite little café, you know for her birthday.” Magnus nodded, Alec had been bouncing gift ideas off of him for the past week, he’d eventually settled on a adimas letter opener that could double as a small but effective weapon.

… Shadowhunters were a strange lot to be completely honest.

He focused back on Clary as she continued. “And I had a little card for her too, so I went into her workshop to leave it there, but I bumped into the table and-” Clary’s eyes watered a little. “I knocked her magnifying glass off Magnus and it broke!”

Her hands flew up to her face, palms pressing into her skin in a way that frankly looked uncomfortable. “What do I do Magnus?”

“Did you clean it up?” Sighing a little in relief as she nodded, that was one issue down at least. “Well outside of buying her a new one-”

“No! I can’t do that she’ll be so mad!” Her eyes lit up suddenly and her head snapped to look at him. “Magnus, what if you fix it and I replace it like it was never broken?”

Magnus inwardly sighed at that and took in a deep breath, he loved his little rag-tag group of Shadowhunters but sometimes, just sometimes, it felt like they saw him as some kind of one-stop-fix-all machine rather than an actual person.

He rarely took it personally however, and knew that deep down Clary just didn’t want to upset Isabelle.

“How about you go to Isabelle and tell her what happened, and then figure it out from there?” Magnus gently suggested, holding her gaze as the anxious fog cleared from her eyes as she nodded at him.

“You’re right.” She sniffed a little. “You’re right, I should absolutely tell her.” She smiled at him a little before frowning again. “I’m sorry.”

“Clary-”

“No, Magnus I am sorry.” She reached up a hand to squeeze his arm. “I just panicked and ran over without thinking, I think I do that a bit too much sometimes...” She started off at that, seeming to mull something over in her mind.

“Having magic does tend to make people believe I can fix every tiny little thing.” Clary looked genuinely abashed at that, but not hurt. “Though it is entirely possible I might use it to fix objects I break.” He smiled as she giggled at that.

“Oh really?” He levied her with a mock-glare.

“Tell no one.” His serious facade didn’t last long and soon enough he was smiling along with Clary as they walked to the door.

“I better get back and face the music.” She stepped out the door and paused, turning back around. “Thank you Magnus, I don’t think I say that enough.”

He gave her a smile and a wave as she walked to the elevator, shaking his head as he closed the door so he could get back to work.

Those ancient texts weren’t going to translate themselves.


	6. Magnus+Magic GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really fitting any of the guidelines here I don’t think, but this just tapped itself out so uh, here and enjoy.

* * *

 

He can feel the magic pulsing under his skin, like liquid-fire running through his veins only that it didn’t hurt.

Instead it promised him untold power, untold possibilities.

He could have anything he wanted if only he was brave enough to try.

And it was tempting sometimes, oh so tempting to give into the darker urges those thoughts created, he could save people, fix the world, remake it in his design. He would be a god.

But at what cost? Not only to his own soul but to others around him.

He knew more than anyone that great power always came with a price, a clause that you had to read carefully.

He could reshape the world but would burn every last inch of humanity from himself.

But it wasn’t what he wanted, not really.

He could don the mask of an uncaring immortal, pretend that it didn’t twist a knife in his gut to hurt others without cause. But it did, and would. Little by little until all his humanity was burned away.

That wasn’t who he was, and wasn’t who he would ever be.


	7. Malec+others GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: relationships, Malec+others GEN.
> 
> _“We finish it the same way we started—together.”_

* * *

 

The wind was a dull-roar in Magnus’ ears, the portal before him swirling and pulsating with magic as it literally tore at the fabric of reality around it, splitting it apart so that another horrifying world could be reached.

Demons were spewing from the rift, their maddening hisses and howls echoing in the air as they pulled themselves through.

Isabelle was to his left, Clary was somewhere further back and Alec, as always, was at his side. The other man’s face serious but pulled tight at the edges with worry.

This was unlike anything they had seen before.

Magnus caught Alec’s eyes, the two of them staring at each other as the sounds of chaos drew closer and for just a moment they allowed themselves the time to simply look at one another. Silent assurances of love pouring from the both of them and all at once Alec’s eyes grew hard and determined, he stepped closer and held out his hand.

“We finish it the same way we started—together.”

Magnus sucked in a breath, grabbed Alec’s hand and set his shoulders in determination. A swell of confidence surging through him as Alec’s fingers tightened around his own.

No one was dying here today.


	8. Magnus+cats GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: relationships, Magnus+cats GEN.
> 
> _“I’m not jealous.”_

* * *

 

“I’m not jealous.” Magnus huffed as he lay sprawled on the couch on the roof, his eyes aimlessly staring at the sky above. “I just thought we had something special, something meaningful.” He sighed. “But I come home to find you curled up with Cat looking the happiest I’ve ever seen you.”

Magnus twiddled his thumbs. “It would just… be nice if you did that with me again you know?”

He twisted his head to the side, looking at the source of his current dejection: a beautiful little tortoiseshell moggy that had started turning up on his roof a little over a week ago, and who had proceeded to snub his affections after the first time Cat had come over for lunch.

Said tortoiseshell briefly looked up at him and then went straight back to licking her butt.

Magnus pouted. “You don’t care at all do you?”


	9. Malec, drunk Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: relationships, Malec.
> 
> _“I might have had a few shots.”_

* * *

 

Alec looked up as the unmistakable sound of a portal sparking into life and looked up at the rift swirling in the air as Magnus stepped through it. The portal crackled and shut behind the other man and Alec opened his mouth to say ‘Hi’ before he stopped.

Magnus was swaying a little on his feet, head and arms unsteady as he looked around in an exaggerated manner.

“Magnus?” His boyfriend’s head snapped up at that and bright grin stretched across his face, one Alec couldn’t help mirroring even as he sat there confused as hell.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, throwing out his arms wide and staggering over to the couch.

“How did the meeting with the High-Warlock of Istanbul go?” Alec asked as Magnus all but plopped himself down in Alec’s lap, his head resting on Alec’s thighs and Alec grabbed a pillow to gently maneuver it under Magnus’ head before settling back onto the couch.

“It was good, great.” Magnus hummed at him, the glamour on his eyes had slipped and his pupils were blown in a way that was honestly kind of amusing. It reminded Alec of a cat right before it was about to pounce on something. “They had some local Seelie representatives there, they came with booze.”

And that explained Magnus’ state entirely. His boyfriend could handle his liquor certainly, but Seelie drinks were known for being able to knock even the toughest of bastard’s on their ass.

“Are you okay?” It was a bit of a superfluous question to be fair, what with the drunken smile Magnus gave him.

“I might have had a few shots.” Magnus whispered at him like it was a secret before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Alec simply smiled back and gently ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, watching as his boyfriend settled even further into the couch cushions.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Alec figured he’d ask before Magnus got too comfortable, but at the same time he didn’t really have the heart to move him, not even to take off the jacket he was still wearing.

“Mm, no I’m good.” Magnus replied, his eyes had already drifted shut and one hand lightly gripped at Alec’s across his chest.

Alec leant down and kissed Magnus’ forehead, fingers still running through his boyfriend’s hair and sat back before turning the TV back on.

He’d let them both have a few hours of rest before trying to move him.


	10. Magnus+Catarina+Ragnor GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week one: era-fic, pre-canon.
> 
> Week two: relationships, Magnus+Catarina+Ragnor, GEN.

* * *

 

Sometimes Ragnor wondered what he’d done in a past life to have two best friends who didn’t seem to posses an ounce of common-sense between them.

Warlocks were a hardy lot sure, but even their kind should really think twice before joining in a running of the bulls event in Spain, or climbing the pyramids in Giza to see how high they could get.

But this?

“This is easily the dumbest plan the two of you have ever concocted.” Truth be told Ragnor still wasn’t 100% on what exactly Cat and Magnus were up to, he’d tuned out some of it as they’d prattled between one another while he’d been enjoying his new book, but he knew it was stupid. And dangerous. And the two of them were going to love it.

Magnus pulled a face at him as he looked up from the ludicrously detailed maps him and Cat were in the process of pouring over, looking for safe-routes and places to hide.

It was a never-ending well of frustration for Ragnor that a man like Magnus, who would research and prepare his magic with a level of detail and care that amazed even himself, was often so fool-hardy with his own person.

“Really? Dumber than that time in Lebanon? Because I still can’t believe we made it out of that one unscathed.” Catarina nodded in agreement next to him, still meticulously drawing rendezvous points and safe-spots on her map, and Ragnor winced at the memory of being chased by palace guards well into the morning.

Who’d have known they’d be that persistent?

Suffice to say none of them had stepped foot into the country for at least a century after that fiasco.

“This is still a stupid idea.” Magnus only grinned up at him.

“Naturally my dear friend.”

“Doomed to failure.”

“With almost absolute certainty.” He kept his hard stare on Magnus as the other man’s smile got wider, his eyes fluttering ever so slightly as he tilted his head. “So are you in?”

Ragnor let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Of course.”

Someone had to make sure they all got out in-tact after all.


	11. Malec+cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: relationships, Malec.
> 
>  
> 
> _“Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”_

* * *

 

Magnus stared in trepidation at the horror before him, the bile rising up in the back of his throat as he steeled himself to tackle this fight head on.

It wouldn’t be easy, sacrifices would have to be made, but it needed to be done.

Beside him Alec stood with his arms crossed and a completely unimpressed look on his face.

“Is this really necessary?” He gestured to the rather over-the-top full body suit Magnus was currently wearing.

“You have no idea what awaits me Alexander.” Alec sighed and Magnus took one step towards his goal before turning back and placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

“Magnus.” Alec huffed. “It’s just cat shit.”


	12. Magnus+Ragnor GEN, canon character death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week one: era-fic, canon post-112.
> 
> Week Two: relationships Magnus+Ragnor, canon character death
> 
> (I’m not sure what, if any, customs warlocks have for burials in this ‘verse so I’ve kind of just fudged things a little for the sake of story purposes so my apologies if it’s not correct to something that may have been detailed in a book somewhere).

* * *

 

The thing is death was something that warlocks were intimately familiar with, their lives filled with the pain of loosing loved ones over and over, watching those they care for wither away as they remained unchanging.

So the fact that the sting in his eyes hurt more than usual, the aching void in his chest felt larger than normal, was strange.

He was no stranger to death, yet this one was hurting in a way he couldn’t put into words.

He stared as the fire plumed higher into the sky, burning away the empty body of someone he had loved dearly and could only think about how _unfair_ this all was.

He and Ragnor were meant to have many more years together, he was supposed to hear the other man’s grumbling about anything and everything for centuries to come, roll his eyes at his and Cat’s ridiculous antics.He bit his lip, felt the tears slide down his cheeks and gripped Catarina’s hand tightly as she slipped her fingers between his, a glance at her revealed her own distraught, tear-stained face and he had to look away for the pain reflected in her eyes.

They’d lost one of their own and there was no bringing him back.

They would regroup, heal and remember the good times, smile at the memories of their dear friend, but for now they mourned and hurt and cursed the world.


	13. Malec+grumpy Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: relationships, Malec+grumpy Magnus.

* * *

 

Magnus stormed into the loft, closing the door behind with a flick of his fingers and perhaps a tad more aggressively than he had intended going by the slam that rang-out behind him.

But fuck it he really didn’t care.

His day had even started out nice, he’d gone to see a favourite werewolf-couple of his in the morning. A lovely pair of women who ran an animal sanctuary together and who occasionally called on him if something worrisome cropped up with their animals. Today had been the case of a pregnant rabbit who had been under the weather long-enough to cause them some worry, so Magnus had gladly portaled over to lend his aid.

Apparently some of the shop-standard feed had been giving the expectant mother some digestion issues, but with a change of diet she would be right as rain.

His next client hadn’t been that bad either, a young vampire who needed a little help with their blood-cravings and had given Magnus a shy, but sweet smile when he had given them the potion to help.

But after that it had seemed to slowly spiral, from rude and snappish clients who didn’t even thank him for his services, to clients that tried to demand more from him than they’d originally stated without paying extra, to those who just simply had no interest in paying.

But his last client of the day had been the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Magnus was used to dealing with wealthy clients, he was used to dealing with arrogant and self-important clients, but the combination of both of those and the added facet of her speaking to him like he was dirt to be scraped off of her shoe had him biting his tongue.

For a small while anyway as he’d gotten fed-up of her attitude and had walked out and told her right where she could shove it, without doing the job and without payment.

So he was a little peeved to say the least.

He ripped his jacket off and threw it over an arm of the couch, standing with his hands on his hips as he grumpily surveyed his home.

The pent-up aggravation had him wanting to do something, but just what he didn’t really know, and this client wasn’t really worth any kind of small-scale property damage.

An idea hit him and all at once Magnus rushed off to his office, making a beeline towards the cabinet he kept his client information. After a bit of searching he found the files pertaining to his last client, pulling them out and making his way back to the living room, grabbing a trash-can on the way.

He placed the trash-can on the coffee table, lit a small magical fire within it and sat down with the files next to him on the couch. He noted the distance between himself and the trash-can before ripping a chunk out of one of the sheets of paper, balling it up and throwing it into bin, feeling a small burst of satisfaction as it went up in a whoosh of flames.

Smiling to himself Magnus grabbed the rest of the paper and proceeded to ball it up and throw it.

He wasn’t quite sure how much time he lost doing this, but it was enough to feel the prickle of his wards shift and the sound of the door opening a few minuets later as Alec arrived home.

Magnus didn’t look up however, simply continued balling up bits of paper and throwing it. He didn’t even pause as he felt Alec come to halt next to the couch and only looked up at the other man’s continued silence.

Alec didn’t look that confused all things considered, hell he’d probably seen Magnus do far stranger things when pissed off, but he held Magnus’ gaze for a moment before his eyes flicked back to the trash-can, shrugging briefly as he seemed to come to some kind of internal conclusion before heading off the their bedroom.

Magnus simply went back to throwing paper in the bin, smiling a little at each burst of flame that ate-up each piece.

Alec padded out into the living room after a short while, picking up the papers next to Magnus to sit down, his slightly damp hair and warm body indicating that he’d taken a shower.

“You’ve had a fun day then.” It was less a question and more a wry statement as Alec watched him continue to throw paper into the trash-can.

Magnus just made an affirmative grunt as he threw another ball of paper and he felt Alec chuckle next to him. Alec watched him for a moment, either amused or mildly concerned before he waggled the papers in his hands. “Mind if I join in?” He asked.

“Sure.” It’s not as if he needed to do this himself, and the faster he expunged this from his life the happier he’d be today. Probably, anyway.

He watched as Alec ripped his own chunk of paper, balled it up and threw it, grinning a little as it caught fire and burned away into nothing. Together they got rid of the rest of the papers that way and once they were all gone Magnus slumped back against the couch, his eyes shut as he willed the rest of his annoyance away. It wasn’t really working but Alec was a soothing presence at his side that would deal with the rest of his residual annoyance in due time.

“You want a drink?” Alec asked, moving to get up but Magnus grabbed his arm to stop him and shook his head.

“No, thank you. I think I mostly just want to do nothing right now.” Alec sat back and Magnus flopped himself against his chest, tucking his head under Alec’s chin as Alec’s arm curled around his back and held him close.

They sat like that in silence for a few moments simply enjoying each other’s presence before Magnus cracked his eyes open and almost glowered at the world outside the windows. “How about we go on vacation forever?” That earned him a soft laugh from Alec.

“I’ll have to shuffle a few things around, but okay.” And while it was a joke the conviction in Alec’s voice made Magnus’ heart thud that little harder in his chest, a small smile pulling at his lips. “But how about for now we get some food?” Magnus made a small sound in the back of his throat but pulled back so he could sit up, his insides melting a little at the warm look Alec sent his way.

“Mm, I suppose you’re right.” His eyes fluttered a little as Alec’s fingers moved up to scratch lightly in his hair. “I still kind of want to punch someone though.” Alec only smiled at him and leaned in to place a soft kiss against his cheek.

“Food first, we can figure out the punching later if you still feel the urge.” A short laugh left Magnus at that, already feeling his irritation slipping away. “Besides.” Magnus looked up noting the twinkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I might have something that’ll make you feel better.”

“Oh?” Magnus shifted in his seat but didn’t get up yet.

“I moved some things around and I’ve got the weekend free.” Magnus could feel his face splitting into a large smile.

“That’s wonderful Alexander, maybe we can go see a play at the- what?” Alec’s grin had only grown wider as he’d been speaking, the gleam in his eyes still there.

“When I said weekend I meant Friday and Monday too.” Magnus just stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly agape as he processed the new information.

“Four days?” Alec nodded.

“Yup.” And Magnus couldn’t help the giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest, it was rare that Shadowhunters got that long off for anything. “If you’ve got the time that is. I can just keep myself busy at home if you can’t-”

“Alexander.” Magnus placed a hand on his chest. “Given the day I’ve had I’d be quite happy to throw the rest of my week in the fire and be done with it.” Alec laughed at that. “But, I can certainly move things around to make time for it.” There was no way in hell he was going to miss out on four days alone with Alec, the two of them hadn’t had any time off in far too long.

“Okay.” Magnus pressed a quick kiss against Alec’s mouth and then stood up, pulling Alec to stand with him.

“Right, food.” Magnus turned around and headed for the kitchen, Alec following along after him, their hands still clasped. “Oh, where would you like to go?” Magnus looked back at Alec as he spoke.

“Anywhere, I don’t mind.” Alec gave him a small shrug. “So long as you’re there.” One day Alec’s blunt declarations would stop being a surprise, but Magnus felt his breath catch all the same, looking away as he clicked his fingers to dismiss the fire in the trash-can.

“Singapore is supposed to be lovely around this time of year.” Alec simply hummed at him in response, his pleased grin not leaving his face and Magnus felt himself echoing that smile as they stepped into the kitchen.


	14. Magnus+magic loss GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week one: era-fic, post-310.

* * *

 

Magnus stares at the ruined laundry before him, equal parts frustration and almost hysterical despair threatening to bubble up from his chest.

It’s stupid really how upset he is by this.

People mess up laundry all the time, hell the countless jokes about it on almost every sitcom in existence is more than enough proof that it’s really not a big deal, plenty of people mess it up, it’s a part of life.

But it does nothing to quell the almost violent grief clawing at his insides.

Because this is just another reminder of what he’s lost, of what he can’t just snap his fingers to fix any-more.

(And he’d tried initially of course, completely forgetting that he _couldn’t_ and it had taken everything in himself to not put a hole in the door).

He’d never taken his own failings well, even with magic, and without it he just feels like every part of him is under a microscope, every action to be scrutinised, to be judged, and he only comes up wanting.

(Somewhere, deep-down, he knows that his loved-ones don’t care, love him for _who_ he is and not what he can do. But those thoughts can’t make it through the swirling chaos inside his own head, not yet).

It’s not even the ruined clothes that has him wanting to break things and cry simultaneously, it’s that he couldn’t even do this one simple thing without fucking it up.

He considers the tattered cloth a perfect metaphor for his life at the moment, once beautiful and precious, now nothing more than a torn apart husk.

Both Cat and Alec would argue against that comparison but fuck them, he can be as forlorn and dramatic as he wants inside his own head. He’s earned that right.

He flexes his fingers, rubs them together while staring down at the mess on the floor with a sigh.

The anger leaves him all at once, replaced with a bone-deep numbness and apathy.

He’ll clean up the mess, maybe even think about fixing the clothes one day, but for now he just wants to tidy it away and forget about it. Forget about it all.

He’ll get through this, he always does,

He always will.


	15. Magnus+kittens GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus+kittens.

* * *

 

Magnus is pretty sure he’s in love.

He watches as four chubby, fluffy, and clumsy kittens clamber all over each other in their box, their tired mother sprawled-out next to them as she got some well-deserved rest.

Taking care of newborns was a difficult job, but she was doing admirably and Magnus couldn’t be prouder.

She’d arrived on his roof some weeks ago, her large belly an obvious indicator as to what state she was in and Magnus had wasted no time in finding a safe-space for her to have her kittens, and had been delighted when she’d nestled herself in said space shortly after bringing her inside.

He hadn’t been sure if she’d stick about afterwards, some new mothers had birthed their kittens in his loft only to move them out one-by-one a few days later, no longer trusting him to watch over them, but this one hadn’t. Seeming to be perfectly content in his home.

He hoped she’d stay for the length of the kittens rearing, hell he hoped she’d stay forever if she wanted to, his home was always welcome to strays, be it temporary or permanent.

And Magnus could admit selfishly that he wanted to keep the four newborns for himself, Alec had been teasing him about kitten-proofing the apartment but Magnus had seen the way his boyfriend’s eyes softened whenever he looked at the four little fuzzballs and he was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one that wanted them to stay.

Another series of mews took him out of his musing and Magnus smiled as he stroked a gentle finger over one of the kittens heads.

It’s not like they didn’t have enough cat-food after all.


	16. Malec, post-215

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week one: era-fic, post-215.
> 
> Week two: relationships, Malec.

* * *

 

Alec knows Magnus isn’t okay, not fully.

Things had gotten better to a degree after the night they sent Valentine away, but his boyfriend was still having issues sleeping. He wasn’t waking up to an empty bed every day now, but there were still times when Magnus would already be up and about before him in the morning.

The only plus was that Magnus didn’t look quite as exhausted any-more, like he was actually getting some rest, even if it wasn’t as much as he needed.

It was something and Alec wasn’t about to complain.

Now all that was needed was for Magnus to just take a day for himself and not do anything, something that was almost impossibly hard to achieve as his boyfriend thrived on keeping himself busy, doubly so when he wasn’t alright.

And Alec wasn’t necessarily the most tactful when trying to help.

But he had a plan nonetheless, he’d spent the past few days working through lunch getting all the crucial reports finished so that he could take the next day off without any worry. The reports left were things that Izzy could absolutely handle on her own and he’d informed her to not disturb him or Magnus unless the world was ending.

She’d just given him a soft smile and shooed him out of the door.

Now all that was left was to convince Magnus and that was going to take a little prodding.

He had an idea though and kept it in mind as he walked into Magnus’ study, not even slightly surprised at seeing his boyfriend pouring over a large tome in the middle of the central table.

He allowed himself a few moments to simply look at and appreciate the man before him, taking in the more toned-down but still impeccably styled clothes Magnus was wearing and how much less bogged-down he looked.

There was still some lingering tiredness clawing at the edges of his eyes but overall he looked much more well-rested, and Alec only intended to help that along.

“Hey.” He greeted as he walked in, Magnus giving him a small smile in response as Alec moved up beside him.

“You finished for the day already?” Magnus inquired, leaning towards Alec slightly as he placed a small kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

“Yeah, I wanted to take some personal time so I’ve left Izzy in charge for tonight and tomorrow.” And Alec tried not to squirm too obviously as Magnus gave him a curious look. “I thought we could spend the day together, not do much and just recharge.” He saw Magnus swallow before avoiding all eye-contact and looking back down at his tome.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea but I’ve got lots of work that needs doing before-”

“Magnus.” Alec chastised gently, watching as Magnus’ jaw shut firmly, still refusing to look up at him.

“I’ve just got too much to do.” Magnus’ voice was raspy and low and made Alec’s gut clench but he wasn’t about to back down.

“I don’t know about you, but I could really do with a day-off to not worry about anything.” He watched as Magnus fidgeted, fingers tapping against the pages in front of him. “And it’d be nice to do that with you.” He nudged Magnus slightly at that and the other man shut his eyes and let out a long-sigh, his shoulders sagging in defeat or relief, Alec wasn’t entirely sure.

“It’s not a terrible idea but…” Magnus swallowed. “Silence and stillness are still not exactly my best friends at the moment.” It was a hushed confession, Magnus’ words quiet in the room and Alec simply stepped up to wrap a reassuring arm around him.

“So we can watch some terrible TV or put some music on, no silence required.” Alec smiled at him and he inwardly cheered as Magnus looked up and returned it, his eyes shining in a way that sent a burst of love straight to his chest.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Magnus hummed. “Although I do need to get this lot of text translated before I can fully sign-off for the day.” Alec nodded at that.

“Finish that then, and you can join me in doing absolutely fuck-all.” Magnus gave him a small laugh and Alec only continued to smile.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	17. Magnus+Catarina GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: relationships, Magnus+Catarina.

* * *

 

“Do you think there’s actually anything up there for us?” It’s not the first time he’s asked this question, nor will it be the last, but it’s something he’s never really gotten a satisfactory answer to and he likes to hear what other Downworlder’s think. Especially warlocks.

“You mean an afterlife in general or heaven specifically?” Cat asks, and he smiles at her need for specification, it’s always been an endearing trait of hers.

“Either.” He shrugs, feeling the soft blades of grass tickling his neck as he moves.

“I’d be hard-pressed to think that the angels would let _us_ into their pearly gates.” Her tone is dry and sarcastic and he can practically hear the scowl on her face. “And I’m not sure I’d want to be in what they’d consider paradise anyway.”

And Magnus laughs at that, trying to imagine the kind of afterlife the permanently dreary and morose Shadowhunters are gifted at the end of their service.

He likes to imagine it as a never-ending labyrinth of plain walls and sparring rooms that they wander aimlessly for eternity.

Cat lets out a small sigh beside him. “Although.” He focuses his attention back on her as his eyes trace the stars above. “It would be nice to think we have _something_ waiting for us, some kind of peace at the end of it all.”

Magnus swallows thickly at her words, at the wistful tone of her voice. It’s a nice thought, that their kind would be allowed to rest after their long-lives were done.

But part of him doesn’t really believe in that, doesn’t think the universe is kind-enough to grant them that type of peace, but he never says it out-loud. Lets others think what they want, to take whatever small comfort they can.

Hope was all they had sometimes, and he could never crush it.


	18. Magnus+Madzie GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: relationships, Magnus+Madzie

* * *

 

Magnus smiled as a bright column of sparks reached high into the air, brushing against the ceiling before flickering away into nothing.

Madzie had been growing in confidence with her magic, her ordeal with Valentine had caused her to shut away from it for a short-while, almost scared of what she might do with it. She was young, almost too young to really understand what Valentine had been using her for, but she had known enough and it had done it’s damage.

But now she was flourishing.

Magnus couldn’t even pretend that he could take any credit in how she had been steadily growing over the weeks, that was all Catarina and how wonderfully she’d adapted to the sudden arrival of an orphaned warlock into her life.

She had always been good at providing stability for young children, lord knows he’d left Raphael with her enough times when business had unexpectedly called him away.

She was a steady rock amidst the chaos that was their lives and he couldn’t be happier at how Madzie was blooming under her care.

Another spark of magic and the curtains that had been a deep burgundy were now a rather bold lime-green and Magnus observed the small warlock in front of him who was giggling in delight.

“You think that’s funny do you?” A wide grin and an enthusiastic nod was his only response.

Magnus suddenly sprang to his feet. “Well it’s clear I’m going to have to defend my home, en-guard!” He flourished his hands in an exaggerated manner and Madzie jumped up to her feet, sprinting away.

Squeals of delight echoed through the loft and Magnus’ laughter followed.


	19. Magnus GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus ruminating about life and death, bit of a weird one and I'm a little eeeeh on it tbh.

* * *

 

Sometimes Magnus wondered when his luck would run out.

Not perhaps the most cheery thought, but it cropped up every now and then nonetheless.

He supposed it did for more immortals, the ever-present question in the back of their minds: _will this be the day that I finally roll snake-eyes on the dice?_

Granted most of his kind were hardy, difficult to kill even on a bad day, but everyone had their strokes of bad luck, and not even spell-work could prevent the worst fates.

Sometimes it caused them.

Magnus has had his fare share of run-ins with his own mortality, his escapades when he was young and stupid, and hurting from everything he had done with his father.

(Fully under the belief that whatever end he met would be deserved).

And even now, as an adult he would still have encounters that could have ended far-worse if he had been a fraction too slow, a footstep in the wrong direction.

He didn’t seek-out trouble in the same way he did in his youth, but trouble still found him, perhaps the universe had sniffed out his bloodline and sought to punish him for it. To try and snuff-out the child of a fallen-angel.

He fought back every-time and won.

Lived to see another day, even when he hadn’t really wanted to.

But it had been worth it, all the friends he had met, all the loves along the way.

Life was hard, doubly so for a warlock, but it was worth it.


	20. Malec, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: relationships, Malec, NSFW. 
> 
> (And this is where I cap this event out with some fluffy-smut because there isn’t enough fic of Alec blowing Magnus and I need to rectify that).

* * *

 

Magnus lay reclined on the couch, his legs akimbo, one arm across his eyes, the other draping down to the floor as he resolutely tried to ignore the throbbing ache in his head.

He’s not entirely sure when it started, the low pulsing pain that had radiated up into his skull and rendered his day of potion-making and text translating obsolete. But he’d sequestered himself into the living room, drawn the curtains, turned the lights off and hadn’t moved ever since.

He didn’t get headaches often, and he had plenty of remedies to counter even the worst migraines, but this one had caught him by surprise, had spiked horribly so quickly that he’d only had time to hurriedly take some painkillers before all but collapsing on the couch.

He’d intended to get up and retrieve one of his potions but that had never managed to come to pass. Instead he’d stayed where he was, eyes closed and doing his best to ignore the incessant throbbing behind his eyes.

He winced slightly at the sound of the door opening, even the usually unnoticeable noise of the door clicking open and shut making his head hurt even more and a low grumble left his lips at the soft steps that grew closer and closer.

Fabric shuffled next to him and the couch dipped as another body joined his.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was low, nothing more than a quiet rumble and Magnus felt his lips pull into a small smile at the gesture and care. “You okay?” Magnus only let out a small huff, even the act of speaking seemed like too much effort.

A warm hand dipped under his arm to cup his cheek and Magnus grumbled slightly as it was jostled away, falling to his side as his head was tilted towards Alec, his boyfriend’s thumb idly stroking the skin of his face.

Magnus squinted his eyes open, wincing a little even in the low-light of the room and looked up at Alec, offering him a small smile that Alec mirrored, even if his concerned expression didn’t fade. “Bad day?” He asked, eyes tracking over his face, probably trying to determine if it was anything serious.

“Just a headache.” Magnus sighed out and moved over just a little so that Alec wasn’t quite so precariously perched on the edge of the couch.

“Did you take anything for it?” Alec’s hand moved around to lightly cup the back of Magnus’ head and he sighed as Alec’s thumb rubbed at the hinge of his jaw.

“Some painkillers but they didn’t do much.” His eyes fluttered closed and he all but heard Alec’s thoughts ticking over.

“You’ve got some potions that can help right?”

“Yes, didn’t really have time to grab one before I needed to lay down though.” He felt Alec nod and then move as if he was about to get up, Magnus reached out a hand and grabbed at whatever part of him he could reach, keeping him in place.

“I was just going to go get one and then come back.”

“Well your presence is doing wonders as well.”

“Uhuh?” Magnus’ lips pulled into a small grin and he nodded as much as he could, he could feel Alec huff a small laugh and shake his head. “God-forbid I want to help you feel better.” Alec’s thumb was rubbing small circles against his skin and Magnus melted even more into the couch.

“Keep doing that then.” He all but sighed out. It wasn’t erasing the pain in his head but the simple touch was grounding and soothing in it’s own way, the steady pressure feeling oddly pleasant in counterpoint to the tightness in his skull.

He felt Alec shift closer, his thumb press a little harder.

“You know.” Magnus cracked an eye open, Alec’s appraising gaze skittering down his body and back up to his face. “I do know of something that can help.” Magnus blinked at him and raised an eyebrow in question, his brain not quite firing on all cylinders to pick up on Alec’s blatant suggestive tone.

“Oh really?” Alec nodded, eyes darting to his lips and back up.

“Mhmm, I’ve heard orgasms can really help with headaches.” Magnus barked out a short laugh at that, wincing a little as the action caused a fresh stab of pain in his head before he settled back, giving Alec’s side a small squeeze.

“A lovely idea but I don’t have the energy or want to move right now.”

“So don’t” Alec shrugged at him and that caused Magnus to snap both eyes open as a wave of heat rolled down into his gut.

“I don’t think that’s going to be very fun for you.” He countered lamely, the idea of Alec’s mouth on him sending pleasant shivers of anticipation down his spine but he still hesitated when being selfish sometimes.

“Yeah, I think you might be underestimating how much I like sucking you off.” And that made Magnus swallow thickly, the pain in his head already receding a little at the heated gaze Alec was raking over his body. Hazel eyes flicked back up to his face, eyebrows pulled in concern. “You don’t have to though if you’d rather rest it off.” And that caused his heart to swell in his chest.

“I‘m not saying no, I just…” He fumbled for a response, Alec seemed to understand however, giving him a small smile as he moved up to place a lingering kiss against his cheek.

“Let me take care of you.” Alec’s low whisper sent shivers down his spine and Magnus gave a quick nod of assent, a gasp leaving his throat as those same lips attached themselves to the skin of his neck.  

Magnus reclined back as Alec kissed a path down his chest, clever fingers undoing his shirt as he went and letting out a high whine when Alec’s hands delved under the loose lounge-pants he had changed into to firmly grip his ass.

Alec kissed and sucked at his hipbones, loosening and pulling his pants off in one swift motion before situating himself firmly in-between Magnus’ thighs and swallowing him down in one go.

Magnus arched his head back, breaths leaving him in harsh pants as Alec wasted no time, this wasn’t about teasing or drawing-out the pleasure, Alec firmly sucked him over and over from root to tip to bring him to release as swiftly as possible.

Magnus felt himself slip into Alec’s throat and he shuddered at the increased pressure around his cock, one hand sliding down to grasp Alec’s hair and the groan that rumbled from Alec’s lips had Magnus arching up and gasping out.

All it took was a few more sucks and Magnus was gone, a loud strangled moan leaving him as he spilled down Alec’s throat, the constricting pressure of Alec swallowing making him twitch and shiver until Alec pulled off with a slick, dirty sound.

Magnus panted as he came down, one had still firmly gripped in Alec’s hair while the other was back to lolling uselessly against the side of the couch.

Alec’s smug face popped up into view and Magnus almost wanted to nudge him away but he was mostly too blissed-out to do anything other than pull him in for a quick kiss.

“Better?” Alec asked and Magnus let out a small groan at how wrecked Alec’s voice sounded, his dick giving a feeble twitch of interest. Alec’s grin only widened.

Alec pressed a small kiss against his forehead and gave him a few moments before he reared back, standing up and pulling Magnus with him. Magnus swayed on his feet a little, Alec reaching out to help keep him steady, but he was otherwise okay. The sharp ache in his head had simmered down to a low-throb and he could actually hear himself think without it feeling like thousand tiny needles stabbing behind his eyes.

He opened his mouth to thank Alec but stopped as Alec stepped backwards, pulling at Magnus to follow him until they were stumbling along to the bedroom.

“Alec?” Magnus inquired, a little confused.

“We’re gonna get you into bed, I’m going to go find one of your headache potions, and then I’m going to put my mouth to good use again.”

Magnus could only let out a small moan as he allowed himself to be pulled along.


End file.
